Zoo Tube
Plot After waiting alone for visitors to come to the zoo, Skipper finds the other penguins watching the "Dumb Animal Channel" Rico discovered on TV. Skipper takes a peak at it, and he soon gets addicted, too. Marlene appears and tells the penguins that the zoo is closing forever. The five animals investigate and find plans to what is happening. They tell all the zoo animals that if there are no more guests, they will be shipped out all over the world. Mason pulls out a camera he took from the lost and found and suggests they make a commercial promoting the zoo to be broadcast all over New York City. The penguins go and search for equipment they needed to broadcast. Meanwhile, Julien steals the position of director from Mason. Julien attempts to tell the animals to do exciting things, but fails. When Skipper gets back, they start broadcasting. But Julien wants the signal to be broadcast more than the 45-mile radius it will travel, so he increases the power. The satellite gets destroyed and all the animals think all hope of saving the zoo is lost. But just as the penguins are about to destroy their HQ in order to protect their secrets, Alice opens the gates and visitors enter. It is revealed that the visitors were also addicted to the Dumb Animal Channel, and since the satellite carrying the show had been destroyed, decided to return to the zoo to see real animals. Transcript Coming Soon Songs n/a Online Clips Episode Clip Episode Nickelodeon *Nick 1a *Nick 1b Elsewhere *Link #1 Ipod File Click here Download Only Lists [[Operation Code Names|'Operation Code Names']] *'Operation: Catch and Release' - Trap humans across the city in nets and bring them to the zoo. *'Operation: Dumb Down' - To show that the zoo animals are as dumb as the animals on TV. [[Things Rico has Regurgitated|'Rico Regurgitates']] *'A timer, plunger, and flashlight' - For the satellite *'A grappling hook' - To get back on the van. *'Bowling Pins' - To Combat Alice. [[Options (given by Kowalski)|'Options (given by Kowalski)']] . [[Kowalski's Inventions|'Kowalski's Inventions']] . [[King Julien Saves The Day|'King Julien Saves The Day']] Because he destroyed the signal to the televisions causing them to short circuit, the people came back to the zoo, saving the animals from being transferred and also Mort. [[Movie References/Parodies|'Movie References/Parodies']] *The title of this episode is a spoof of YouTube (a video sharing website). Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA Trivia Episode based *A picture of Mr. Chew briefly appears on the wall in someones house. *The same Badger book also appears in Alice's office. Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders *'Continuity Error:' in the shot after the shot Skipper says the place they got the treadmill is classified, the satellite over ride remote control unit suddenly grows shorter Behind the Scenes *There is a brief reference to Alex the lion and Nana from the Madagascar films, when a man in a car asks "Did you watch the part where the old lady was smacking around that lion?", before he was knocked out by Skipper's famous knock-out slap. DVD Releases Quotes Photos ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Episodes